Dresses, dates, and dancing
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: A first date, of sorts. (honestly, just self-indulgent tooth rotting starmora fluff)


She didn't know why her heart was fluttering at this. At the anticipation of this date. Peter said they were going to go dancing.

While this was their first date, it wasn't like they just got together.

They had been- in a relationship, for about four months. A real relationship with feelings and kissing and everything. Just, living on a ship, hopping between this and that odd job with near death experiences scattered here and there every other week- that didn't leave much room, much _opportunity_ for something like this. This was to be their first date, but they'd been 'dating' as it were for more than four months.

She didn't know why her heart was doing somersaults at the prospect of tonight.

It was just a stupid date with her stupid boyfriend who was adorably excited about the whole thing. And… she was too. Not adorable, but excited. Of course not adorable. Gamora was never adorable. Peter was the adorable one in their relationship. But she _was_ excited.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" He asked, wide eyed, actually gaping at her. He couldn't help it. He was completely blindsided when he saw Gamora in a dress for the very first time. He'd never seen her one before (no, that military skirt/shirt combo she got on Xandar after the whole galaxy saving thing didn't count, though he _loved_ seeing her in it). He'd never seen her in a real dress before.

It was a simple black thing, cutting off at her knees, wavy in that way like it was made to dance and spin in. There was a single path of tropical looking red and orange flowers that ran up from hem to hip, and she just looked- she looked _stunning._ And maybe he was staring (make that definitely staring), but he couldn't help himself.

She wasn't particularly comforted by his reaction, though. He was just staring at her, his face a mix of shock, surprise, and confusion. She wasn't sure how bad it was, based on his reaction.

This was Peter, so the utter surprise and confusion on his face _could_ actually be a good thing.

Gamora shifted on her feet, holding her elbow in a defensive stance, decidedly self conscious as she felt her face start to burn. "I… I read this was custom attire for Terran dates. That a dress was normal for these sorts of things. I can go back and change-" She had already started to turn away on her heel before he interrupted and stopped her.

"Honey, have you ever met me? You honestly think I have any clue what normal is?" He asked with an easy smile, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back into him. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

She crinkled her nose at the term of endearment with his ridiculous self titled 'smooth' voice- cheesy is as cheesy does. A little bit of that roguish charm that she shouldn't be nearly as fond of as she really is.

"I mean, I was just looking forward to going out on the town and dancing with you in your normal badass clothes, but this is good too," Peter said with an impish grin, giving a slight tug on her wrists as he kissed her still crinkled up nose.

"You really do look nice though." This time, his voice was dropped down to something serious and sincere. Because as much as he loved teasing Gamora, he kinda loved her too. And honestly- this was a big thing for her. Huge. Just the fact that she even had the thought to research earth dating customs for him made him feel all gooey on the inside- that she actually did something with the information was inconsequential to his internal gooeyness. I didn't matter what she was wearing- Gamora was beautiful.

She was still as beautiful as ever standing there in that lovely dress of hers she had gotten just for the occasion. He could see her trying to purse her lips in an attempt to not smile at his compliment, but she wasn't doing a very good job.

He had a feeling she knew that.

* * *

Gamora grew increasingly nervous as they walked closer to the venue. She was a bit nervous about dancing in front of other people. Nervous about looking like a fool in front of other people. Peter was one thing, people… not so much.

She kept the mantra playing in her head that it wasn't a big deal, it was just dancing, it didn't matter, it didn't matter that they're going to be dancing in front of other people. No one else mattered.

She could do this.

She was able to tune out the distractions of a crowded city center and take out a mark that was too far to see without a periscope.

She should be able to tune out the distractions of other people around as she danced with Peter.

Should being the operative word.

* * *

When they actually reached their destination, though, her throat was thick, and she had to steel herself before entering. A small nod, little internal encouragement, a _c'mon, Gamora, this is for Peter_ before stepping past the threshold with him.

When her eyes adjusted to the dim setting, her mouth dropped at what she saw.

It was… Empty. Completely empty. No one was here at all. No one but them.

She looked back to Peter with confusion, waiting for an answer of explanation.

He shrugged, a sheepish smile playing at his lips. "I figured going out dancing would be best if we were alone."

She kissed him then. Long and hard. She wasn't going to ask who he had to bribe and with what to secure this place for just the two of them. No, tonight she was going to dance, and have the best first date of her life.


End file.
